A Forgotten Promise
by aeyta
Summary: somewhat au. what if kid found serge? KIDxSERGE


A Forgotten Promise  
written by aeyta  
note: author's notes are now only at the end of the fic. :] ohyeah, im bad at accents. -_- so kid doesn't have 'em.  
  
----- prologue ---  
  
"Serge," Serge lifted up his head to look at the person entering the room, he could recognize the voice instantly and didn't have any trace of a questionable look in his eyes.  
  
"We have ta do this," Serge turned back on the balcony and nodded his head distantly, he knew what they had to do, but he had to tell her. He had to tell her that he... liked her. Now he was lying to himself, he liked Leena but he loved Kid.  
  
"I have to tell you something," Serge suddenly said abrubtly. He had to tell her now, now or never.  
  
"If it's to tell me ya love me, don't," Kid said just as abrubtly.   
  
Serge was suprised. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I ain't some dumb blonde, ya know," Kid said in a jester-like way. She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"What?" Kid raised her eyebrows, she was highly amused with Serge's temperament at the moment.  
  
"Why shouldn't I tell you that I love you, I think you'd own the right to hear it from my own mouth," Serge was persistent. He hadn't expected to tell her like that, but it would have to do.  
  
"Ya just did, also, I want you to do something else first in case we don't make it."  
  
Serge was silent, to think of not seeing his dear Kid again was indeed paining his heart. "..."  
  
Kid continued, "I want you to promise me..."  
  
"What?" Serge leaned closer to Kid and as he caught a look at her, in that very moment his whole entire world changed. She looked so beautiful, leaning her bronze arms over the balcony as her braid bobbed up and down as she moved. Her eyes were such a clear blue and her smile was so radiant on her face. She was a bright star in the night.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never forget me," Kid said. "That is, if anything should happen."  
  
"I'd do anything for you," Serge replied, perhaps a bit too quickly.   
  
"Then that's all," Kid tossed him another radiant smile before skipping out of the room, just as she got to the doorway she paused and looked back at him. Her smile was still apparent and shone brightly on her face, she walked to him and put her mouth close to his ear.  
  
"I love you." Kid ran out of the room and Serge stared at the space she was occupying just a few seconds ago.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
----- chapter one ---  
  
Kid couldn't breath, a throbbing pain was present in her head and she felt so helpless. She hated that, Kid hated to be helpless. She hated to be weak, she only wanted to be strong... scratch that, she only wanted to see him again.  
  
That's all she wanted, nothing more, just to see him again.  
  
Kid started to cry, her body was numbening, "Serge..." she whispered before her mind slowly escaped from consciousness.  
  
-----  
  
Serge couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned, not wanting to go to sleep for fear that he might see *her*. "Please... stop doing this... who are you?" Serge said blankly to the space.  
  
Every single night he would get a dream about the most beautiful girl in the world, the most radiant star in the night sky.   
  
He could picture perfectly her smile and her clear, tranquil blue eyes.  
  
Yet, at the moment he could only see her in pain.  
  
A sudden pain passed into Serge, as if his heart was being torn. He got up, something was wrong.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you awake?" Words echoed into Kid's mind, she opened her eyes.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," the voice said again, Kid's heart started aching, she didn't know why.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"I found you at the ocean," the voice said again. "You could have died."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my little cottage, we'll be going to Kalm soon."  
  
-----  
  
Serge walked out of his house, he could see Leena playing with the children. A smile that rivaled the smile of the girl in his dreams was pasted on her face as she played tag but it immediately died as Serge walked in. She started to motion the children to go somewhere else, he could here her sweet voice from afar, "Let's go swimming now!"  
  
As she quickly passed by him, she did not look up at him and did not adknowledge his presense.  
  
She was ignoring him.  
  
He was about to go follow her before someone walked in the town, someone who he knew in his dreams.  
  
Serge ran over to the blonde-haired girl, strangely, her hair was down and she was with another man. Panic rode into Serge's mind, he wasn't exactly sure of the reason but from what he compiled in his dreams, she loved him and he loved her.  
  
She was there, it was fate, it had to be.  
  
"Kid!" he cried out as he finally reached her.  
  
Her eyes gazed up to him, and Serge froze as he saw her eyes.  
  
They held no recognition.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
-----  
author's note: chapter is short. screw you. :| i wrote this in approximately thirty minutes, of course its bad. also, im not sure if i will continue because of the fact i dislike half kid/serge fans and i myself like leena and glenn more. 


End file.
